Adventures of the Blind Nightguard
by 0rangeTw1st
Summary: Robbie just signed on as the new nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! There's just one little hitch; she's blind. Will she survive what Freddy and friends have in store?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer time?**

**I don't own Feddy's, just Tryss. Robbie belongs to my sister, Pine.**

**We hope you enjoy!**

"**Welcome to the Fazbear family, Robbie!"  
**"**Glad I could be here."**

Grumbling, she fell out of bed as her alarm went off. _Why did I apply for the night shift again? They aren't even paying me that much. _

She stumbled over to her wardrobe, deftly seeking out the shirt they had provided her to wear and putting it on, running her hands over the various patches. _How fancy._

"Khakis," she muttered, opening a drawer, "as if I can tell what color anything is." Sifting through her pants, she finally just pulled a pair on. "At least I'm not wearing jeans," she grumbled.

Grabbing her sandwich from the fridge and her keys from the counter, she left her apartment.

_Gotta catch the bus, gotta catch the bus! _

After misjudging the step down from the bus _again_, she tripped, falling against someone who smelled strongly of pizza. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Nah, it was my fault." The other woman's strong hands steadied her. "I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings, as per usual."

Robbie straightened. "You just come from Freddy's?"

"No. My clothes are just saturated in the smell. I'm heading over to work right now."

"Oh, well, I'm heading there too, I don't really 'know' the way." Robbie chuckled slightly.

The other woman laughed. "I'd be pleased to take you. You the new nightguard?"

Robbie laughed a little bit. "Yeah, they hired me a few days ago. How did'ya figure it out?"

"I was the last nightguard," she replied, laying a guiding hand on Robbie's shoulder. "They had to hire someone to replace me when they made me a technician."

Robbie flinched but quickly relaxed when she realized that it was just the woman. "Oh, so that's why they hired me immediately."

"Oh! Sorry, I should introduce myself. The name's Tryss. Current head technician at Freddy Fazbear's."

"My name's Robbie," she paused for a second, "the new nightguard?" Robbie giggled.

Tryss snorted. "Yes you are. I make it a point to know the workers coming through the doors. It's... safer that way."

"Safer?" Robbie questioned.

Tryss sighed, pulling open the door. "You'll understand soon. One of the other nightguards left training tapes."

Robbie laughed. "I can't really 'watch' them, ya'know?"

"The blindfold kinda clued me in, but I didn't want to assume."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She sighed.

The hand left her shoulder. "This is the office. You'll spend your nights here."

Robbie ran her hand across the walls. "This is tiny." She said, slightly stunned.

"I didn't design it."

"That's what I figured. You would design a better room."

There was a note of... sadness? Distress? "When it comes to the animatronics, bigger isn't... necessarily better. But hey! It's only night one, you should be fine." Tryss ended with strained optimism.

"Yeah… just one night." she mumbled.

"And it only gets better..."

"Better?" She scoffed.

Tryss inhaled sharply. "Yeah. Better. Just, keep an ear out, right? I gotta get to work, Foxy sprung something."

"Dang it, Foxy!"

Tryss sighed, starting to walk away. "It's not his fault. The other techs refuse to even try putting him back together.

"Have fun!"

"I'll have as much fun as I can!" Robbie replied.

"Oh! One more thing. The cameras pick up audio as well. You can use that to keep track of things."

"Got it, thanks Tryss!" She let out a weak chuckle. "Have fun? What kind of joint are they running?"

Dropping into the chair, she let her hands roam the desk. "Monitor, practically useless. Trash, entirely useless. ...Is this a cupcake? Why does it have eyes? And teeth!?"

She almost dropped the cupcake, but it wriggled out of her hand before she could. She could hear small noises as it moved down the hall, until, "Carl? What are you doing here?"

The phone beeped to her left, startling her.

"_Hello? Hello, hello! I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but there's nothing to worry about! You'll do fine! Bit of a disclaimer, policy, ya'know? Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage done to property or person. Upon discovering damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises has been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah._

"_Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night. But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._

"_So remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to wander around during the day too, but then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya'know?_

"_Your only risk is if they see you. They might mistake you for a metal endoskeleton without a costume, and that's against the rules here, so they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be a problem, other than the various amounts of crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you can imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause some discomfort... and death. Likely the only parts of you to see the light of day again would be your eyes and teeth, popping out the front of the mask. They don't tell you these things when you sign up._

"_But hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, conserve the power, and don't mess with Tryss. She has some kind of agreement with them that keeps her safe, but that does not extend to the nightguards."_

"Course it doesn't extend to the nightguards! Cause she's the one who earned it." Robbie shouted, probably a little too loud.

"You need something?" Tryss yelled back.

"N-no!" She stuttered.

"Then don't yell. Singing is fine." As if to prove her point she burst into song, though she sang in a language unfamiliar to Robbie.

"WHAT?" Robbie screeched.

Something screeched in return, something mechanical.

"Great, I didn't know we had an animatronic pterodactyl." she muttered, annoyed.

Tryss stopped singing long enough to shout, "Shut it Foxy! I'm right here!"

_Great, now Tryss is screeching. What did I do to deserve this?_ Robbie ran her fingers over the buttons by the monitor, feeling the numbers. _The numbers do me nothing, I don't know which rooms they go to._ She pressed a few experimentally.

Static. Silence. Static. Creaking. Static. Tryss singing, then laughing. "Guess she turned the camera on, huh Foxy? You know I can't do the maintenance if you've gone all stiff."

A shuffling noise and a loud clang, alongside discordant notes.

"FOXY! Put the guitar down! You know Bon- Oi!"

Foxy screeched again, followed by a loud thud. Did he get Tryss, or did she get him?

"I'll throw more things, you know I will!"

A crash.

"Don't make me shut you down! I have to fix the wall now too!"

Garbled static blared, slowly forming into a voice. "Vixey?!"

"She's _fine_ you sorry excuse for a pirate! Henry sold the Toys to me!"

Another clatter.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Tryss yelled. More discordant notes played, followed by a loud thud. "And now I have to tune this! Foxy! Get back here!"

Footsteps ran toward the office, but the door clanged shut just before Foxy got there.

Robbie froze. She didn't do that, but there was no way Tryss had beat Foxy to the door. That meant one of the others had made it in while she listened to the fireworks. Was she about to die?

"I hope I didn't scare you," a female voice spoke softly from behind her. "I noticed you were blind, and figured you wouldn't be able to hit the button in time."

"Chi...ca?"

"Yeah, that's me."

Robbie whipped around, knowing she wouldn't see the animatronic anyways. "The phone guy said-"

"-That we kill people? We did see weird things instead of humans after dark."

Foxy banged on the door, then ran off.

With a soft _whoosh_, the door opened again. Chica must have hit the button.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Chica giggled. "Nah, you remind me of a little girl I once knew. Chica never would have hurt her, so I won't hurt you."

"A little girl you once knew?"

Something crackled, Chica's speaker? "Her name... her name was Susie. She was five or six…"

"Are you crying?"

"I can't. None of us can." The denial was quick, but the animatronic continued crackling. "Believe me, all... all of us have tried at some point.

"You should turn the monitor off. I won't attack, but the others won't extend the same courtesy."

"How do I do that?"

Chica paused. "I... don't actually know. I was never really interested in this stuff. Bonnie might know."

"And where the heck is he?"

The door slammed shut again.

"She must be going to get him. But knowing my luck, probably not."

"We're both right here," a male voice called, but it was muffled, as if he was on the other side of the door. "We can hear you."

"Oh. HE WAS LISTENING TO US?"

"I can hear everyone in the building, and you have a habit of yelling. How could I not?"

"Oh. Well in that case, how do you turn this dang monitor off?!"

"Beats me." The door creaked, as if he was leaning against it. "I might be more knowledgeable about tech, but Tryss is the real expert."

_Oh great, Tryss again._ "What is between you guys and Tryss?"

"_Between _us and Tryss?" Bonnie sounded both disgusted and confused. "An accident is what separates us."

"An… Accident?"

Bonnie didn't reply.

"Aha, I see."

The door creaked again and Bonnie moved off, making horrible staticky sounds. When they died, the door slid open again.

"You upset him," Chica whimpered. "The only one to get away with that was Tryss, but then, she had the guts to walk out on Freddy after the power went out."

"Greeeeeeeeeeat."

"You're pretty sassy," Chica giggled. "That sass will help you in the long run, if you're careful."

"Haha, careful." _That's the secret to doing anything here, isn't it?_

"So, it's only three, you still have a few hours. Would you like me to stay?"

Robbie pressed another button, listening to Foxy whimper through the camera feed. "Why not? It'll be entertaining."

"**You seem to be the sanest one here."**

"**I mean, I talk to cupcakes. Would you really consider that sane?"**

**Yo, Trysslyn here. This is my first ever posted work, and I am co-writing with my sister, so It's probably a little rough.**

**The idea for this fic sprung from an accident. Pine was messing around with a character creator, and when she showed me the result, me and my poor impulse control asked if it was a nightguard. (In my defense, it was dressed like one.) We laughed, then started writing this nonsense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Going to try to update every other week, but no promises.**

**I still don't own Freddy's.**

* * *

"So, I hear you walked out on Freddy?"

Tryss choked, coughing and pounding on her chest. "Maybe a little," she wheezed. "Why do you ask?" Past her distress, Robbie thought she sounded nervous. But why would she be nervous?

"Chica mentioned it."

Tryss was shifting now, leg bouncing against the table and rattling everything on it. "_Chica_ mentioned it?" Her movement stopped, and the whole room seemed to tense. "_Chica_? Are we talking about the same chicken here?"

Robbie shrugged and adjusted her blindfold. "I guess."

Tryss stood up and, judging from the sounds, promptly tripped over her chair and whacked her head on the wall. A sliding noise and light thud indicated she had fallen to the floor, but she didn't so much as groan. Did she just knock herself unconscious?.

"Tryss, you okay?"

When the other woman didn't answer, Robbie stood and maneuvered around the table. "Tryss?" She ran her hand down the wall until she brushed the technicians head.

All of a sudden, she could see. But she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. No, she seemed to be leaning against the wall of a backroom, perhaps Freddy's own, with a man standing over her. There was a blond child behind him, desperately trying to open the door.

_His laugh was cold as he raised his knife high over her. "A̶̜̤͂͝l̶̰̎͝l̴͖̪͋̋ ̵̖́i̴͓̘̒n̵̛̗̥ ̷̥͕̌v̵̤̈́͑ạ̸͝ḯ̸̖n̸͔̈́,̶̧̒̍ ̶̰͚̄́ģ̴̧̔́i̵̦͂r̵͔̍̏l̴͎̈́!̶̮͑ ̴͙͂ ̴̯͐͑Y̵͔̚͜o̶͆̋ͅŭ̵̳̟̐ ̴̡̩̚c̴̱̀͂ơ̸̠͚̊ų̷̤̔͝l̴̡̆͝d̸̰́̅ǹ̴͙͔̇'̶̣̈ṱ̸̆ ̷͚́͝ŝ̴̯̲̋a̶̟̍̑v̶̜̓ĕ̷̞̺͘ ̷͇̱̿̄y̶̛̝̍o̴̪͠u̷͚̯̿̋r̶̗͌̂s̸͕̈́ę̵͖̅ľ̸̗̔f̸̯̆,̸͓͗ ̴͍̰́͝m̶̱̈ụ̷̮̃̍c̶̨͋̋ͅh̷̼̮͘͝ ̶̮̰̄̂l̸̹̰̕e̷͔̍͗s̴͍͇̓͐s̴͓͒͑ ̵̹͐t̵̜̰̋h̸͙̮͠e̷̯̽ͅ ̸̯͊͠o̴̫̘̾̇t̵͈͆̎ḫ̶̥̎ë̸̻̰́r̵͖͗ṣ̷̡́!̶͇̾"_

_Her left arm raised, the hand drenched in blood, in a feeble attempt to block his attack. The blurred vision in her right eye went out and the knife came down, plunging deep into her chest._

Robbie recoiled, her own chest aching, and eyes wide beneath the blindfold. _What was that? Did I just... see one of her memories?_ She 'looked' down at her hands, which she could feel shaking. _Who was that over her? The child behind? Is Tryss half blind, or was her vision clouded by blood? Where did all the blood on her hand come from? Better yet, how did she SURVIVE!?_

When she dared to reach out again, Tryss caught her wrist. "Don't," she coughed. "You don't want to see any more than you already have."

Robbie nodded, sitting back on her heels, as she listened to Tryss cough and groan.

"I should thank you," Tryss muttered. "You may have saved me a panic attack."

Robbie stifled a laugh. "Didn't you whack your own head against the wall? Why thank me for that?"

Tryss started laughing, rocking back and forth in her crazed surge of emotion.

_Crap, she's having a panic attack after all. _The hand still holding her wrist gripped tighter, as if Tryss was trying to crush her bones, and the laughter was turning to gasping sobs that shook both women.

Something on the stage was humming, and Robbie hoped it wasn't some mechanical failure that Tryss had failed to fix overnight. Or the animatronics preparing to attack. Maybe they were just communicating, or distressed over Tryss. She was, the woman had a death grip on her arm.

The main door opened, keys jingling as the person entering shoved them in a pocket. "Tryss!" he called, "Everyone okay in here?"

Tryss twitched, making a strange sound that brought the man straight over to them.

"Goodness!" He cried. "Trysslyn..." His hands pried at the one on her wrist, but Tryss gripped tighter and lashed out, _claws_ swiping inches from Robbie's face.

The man swore under his breath and pulled his hands away. "You're Robbie, right? The new guard?" When she nodded, he continued. "I'm Henry, the owner, and please don't freak out too much. I'm going to see if Bonnie will hold her so we can get you free."

Robbie stiffened. _The owner. He can interact with them too? _"Bonnie doesn't like me."

"It's this or you get stuck here for a few hours," he sighed. "Bonnie's just going to have to deal with it."

Static crackled from the direction of the stage. It seemed Bonnie was not happy with Henry's proposal in the slightest.

"Come on!" Henry called. "Someone has to do it! Should I find Toy Bonnie? He might be willing."

The static stopped. Robbie could feel the vibrations through the floor as the animatronic stepped down from the stage and walked closer. He brushed past her, somehow picking Tryss up and hauling Robbie to her feet. Henry leaned closer, whispering, "It's not the first time someone's been extracted from her grip, so we know what we're doing."

Robbie nodded, but found herself reluctant to speak standing this close to Bonnie.

"Bonnie is going to apply pressure to her wrist until she releases you," Henry explained. "But you will need to move quickly. Tryss is trying to ground herself, when you get free, she will either come after you or attach herself to Bonnie. The further away you are, the better our chances. You ready?"

_No!_ Robbie wanted to scream. Bonnie was too close, the _owner_ was at her shoulder, and Tryss's claws were digging into her wrist. Since when did Tryss even have claws?! But instead of vocalizing her concerns, she simply said, "Yes."

Tryss screeched in pain, her hand opening involuntarily, and Robbie scooted back as far as she could. Thankfully, Tryss didn't reach for her, but Bonnie grunted.

"We'll make up an excuse for you, Bonnie. Please just get her somewhere safe."

Bonnie grumbled. "Fine."

Robbie assumed he walked away, as she soon couldn't hear Tryss crying. The woman was freakishly quiet when it came to crying, and it had unnerved her. "Is she going to be okay?" She couldn't help herself from asking.

Henry sighed. "Tryss will be fine. She just needs time. I'm sure you've noticed she's different, the claw marks in your wrist prove that."

Robbie huffed, rubbing her sore wrist.

"But she's also the best technician I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Henry continued. "What she can do is astounding! Almost every night at the last location she was the one to fix Toy Foxy, and she could do it in an hour."

"What does this have to do with her claws?" Robbie asked, pointedly brandishing her clawed wrist in his general direction. "Is she just not human or something?"

"That is the running theory," Henry supplied, "but she's human enough. She just has a... unique gift.

"Now, let's get you home. You should get some rest, Freddy and friends get more active as the week progresses."

Robbie groaned, fixing the chairs. "As if last night wasn't hard enough. Right, see you tomorrow?"

He laughed. "It's likely, I am usually the first in."

He ushered her to the door, releasing her from the pizza scented darkness into the light of day.

_How crazy would someone have to be to come back here?_ She wondered, waiting at the bus stop. _Dealing with that all over again, no wonder Tryss freaked out. At least the animatronics don't attack her._

* * *

"**Did you see how her eyes turned gold?"**

"**Yeah. Let's hope she doesn't tear Bonnie apart."**

"**But she'd fix him again... right?"**

"**... Doesn't mean it won't hurt."**

* * *

**Tryss here. **

**In this story, Henry Emily has a pretty good idea of what the animatronics are, and that they like and trust Tryss. And as you can see, Tryss is a little... unstable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again. I apologize for being a day late, I'm a little stressed out right now. Here's hoping nobody runs out of toilet paper, eh? I might.**

**Still don't own Freddy's.**

* * *

One of the rules at Freddy's may be 'no running', but the animatronics generally ignored this one just as much as 'don't poop on the floor'. And the last time Tryss was around normal humans like this, Freddy broke his day programming. Thus, as soon as Bonnie knew he was far enough away, he broke into as much of a run as his clunky body could manage.

Tryss clung to his front, her physical form decisively less than human now. They all knew the power behind this other form. The raw strength was unmatched by any one of them. Marion and Goldie had the mystic power to knock her out, but it took two magic free originals to stop her. It had taken all of the Toys.

The one time Toy Bonnie tried it on his own, it took her less than half an hour to rend him entirely apart. Foxy and Mangle had to hold her at bay until Freddy and Chica got there, and then they had to try to fix Toy Bonnie. Which was... impossible for them, as her claws cut through metal as easily as a knife through butter. Thankfully, Toy Bonnie possessed no spirit, and thus felt no pain.

Bonnie's only hope to avoid painful dismemberment was to rush her to the Cove. Foxy wasn't in service yet, and that meant they were two. They could stop her if she tried anything... but she had never actually attacked them. The Toys? Maybe. Humans? Definitely. Though, she never tried attacking children.

Before him, Foxy's curtains twitched. Foxy poked his head out, and he only had to see Tryss before he opened his curtain wide.

"The lass lost 'er mind again, eh? Get up 'ere matey, ye won't last against 'er on yer own."

Bonnie let out a mechanical sigh as he mounted the steps and ducked behind the curtain. "You could be nicer about this."

"Aye, I could," Foxy snickered. "But I said she be weak in the head, and these moments 'o lapse prove me right. Tryssy wouldna make in on 'er own, 'ow she survived us is beyond me."

Bonnie huffed, then growled as her claws cut through his metal coverings. It didn't hurt as much as it would if he was flesh and blood, but it did hurt. "But she did, Foxy. By having the guts to walk out on Freddy."

"Tripped over yer foot on the way out." Foxy sniggered. "Ye do that on purpose? 'O course, if'n ye hadn't, surely we be chucked on a scrap 'eap by now."

"I'm not so sure," Bonnie mused. "The Toys were replacements, sure, and they used our bodies for parts, but Marion's dad was nice. I don't think he would have scrapped us." He shuffled to the back wall while Foxy abruptly stopped cackling.

"Marion's dad, eh?" the fox gently tapped his hook against his chin, eyepatch raising. "That fella? Guessin' he called ya off stage ta deal with 'er... 'ow much ye think he knows 'bout us?"

Bonnie scoffed, sliding down the wall to a sitting position. "Yeah, he called me down. But I don't think he knows too much about us, or he would have said something sooner, right?"

"That be the question, matey. Man's always been cagey."

* * *

**I was going to write more, and I kinda feel bad not doing so, but this felt more natural.**

**In other news, my other little sister has been terrorizing me to no end, and everyone keeps eating all my cookies.**


End file.
